Is love ever an option?
by Internal Bleeding
Summary: When your stuck living with 3 boys life is doesn't come with too much options. Is falling in love one of them? Its a MisaoSomeone but I'm not sure yet.
1. My Life as I Knew it is so Over

A/N: Okay this defiantly AU and Enishi might be a little OOC in this story. I really don't know too much about him to tell his personality.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to say this? Random person: YES!! Ok okay I don't own Ruruoni Kenshin I just use the characters happy? ************************************************************************ Chapter1: Life as I knew it is so over  
  
'So this is Tokyo's boarding school?' Misao said staring at the large school in front of her. The school was slightly smaller than Kyoto's boarding school. She approached the entrance and entered it. Since it was a weekend the halls were pretty empty. She searched for the office and quickly found it.  
  
"Hi I'm the transfer student, Makimachi Misao, from Kyoto," Misao said. "Can you tell me how to find my room?"  
  
"Certainly," the person at the counter said. She typed her name in her computer and clicked enter. "Well there must be some mistake the computer says that your room is in the boys side."  
  
"Excuse me?" Misao asked. Things were so new to her here. Boy side? Does that mean there was a girl's side? What's the difference?  
  
"Oh in this school we have boys side and girls side the boys live in the boy side and vice versa for the girls. But for some reason your listed in the boys list. I'll check if there's and opening for a girls room," she replied. After a few seconds later she was done. Apparently the computers here were very fast. "I'm sorry miss but there is no more openings. Which means you have to stay with the boys."  
  
Misao was shocked with the news but it would be okay she did act like a boy after all but then again there are some things boys don't do that she does. And she would have to have absolute privacy. But hey how bad can it be? To answer her she merely nodded to say she understood.  
  
"Would you like someone to take you to your room?" she asked very politely.  
  
Misao, having no idea were everything was in this school, couldn't refuse her generosity. "That would be very kind of you."  
  
"No problem." She picked up the phoned and called someone. She appeared very soon. Misao soon realized that the service here was fast.  
  
They quickly hurried to the boys' side. The lady borrowed her key to open the door. As soon as she did she gave the key back to Misao. When she opened the door Misao saw three shirtless boys. Apparently they were sparring and it was getting kind of stuffy. Misao struggled not to blush but must have been very hard.  
  
The boys didn't look anything alike. One had brown hair. Another one had strange white hair. The other one had black hair. Strangely though they all had blue eyes. True they were different shades but blue all the same.  
  
"Boys I'd like you to meet your new roommate," she said explaining things to them. "There was a glitch in the computer system so you'll have to share a room with a girl and please behave. That'll be all."  
  
"Bu-," Misao said but the lady had already left. She sighed and turned to the boys. When she saw them she banged her head on the wall. "My life as I knew it is so over."  
  
The boys just stared at her. I'm mean what was they supposed to do? After all they were boys and well she was a girl.  
  
"Hey I'm Seta Soujiro," one of the boys said. He had dark brown hair with blue eyes. Then he turned to the other boys. "That's Shinomori Aoshi and that's Yukishiro Enishi"  
  
"Makimachi Misao," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Soujiro said.  
  
**********  
  
Dinnertime.  
  
Misao was looking for a place to eat. The den was pretty crowded, but she wasn't just looking for a place to go she was also looking for someone.  
  
"Misao-chan over here!" a familiar voice shouted. Misao turned her head to show that it was a raven-haired girl.  
  
"Kouru-san!" Misao shouted back. She started walking towards Kouru.  
  
"Hey Misao-chan let me introduce you to some people," she said as she introduced Himura Kenshin, Sagara Sanosuke, Myoujin Yahiko, and Takani Megumi. After introductions were done they had stated talking.  
  
"So Misao-chan what are you doing here?" Kouru asked.  
  
"I'm here to stay," Misao replied with a big smile.  
  
"Then who is are your roommates?" Kouru asked. 'And the questions just keep coming,' Misao thought.  
  
" Uh, oh, oh yeah um I think Shinomori Aoshi, Seta Soujiro, and Yukishiro Enishi," she said with a sheepish smile. They hadn't expected her to say those three names, especially since they all used to be Kenshin's rivals, and the fact that they were boys.  
  
Before anyone could ask why three boys appeared next to Misao.  
  
"Do you mind if we seat here all the other seats are taken," Soujiro said.  
  
Politely, Misao mumbled no.  
  
"Misao-chan why is it that you're staying with them?" Kouru said.  
  
Misao drank all her water and then took a bite out of her sandwich before she replied but Megumi interrupted her. "Is it because you're going out with one of them?" she asked in curiosity.  
  
Enishi face fault, but you could hardly tell the difference. And Soujiro waved his hand in front of him saying 'that's not true!' Mean while when Misao had heard this she was still chewing on her sandwich, which caused her to choke. Having already drank all her water she grabbed the closest drink there was, which turned out to be Enishi. She smiled sheepishly when she realized what she had done. Out of the four Aoshi was the only one that had stayed calm.  
  
The Kenshin-gumi merely sweatdropped.  
  
"Megumi," Sano said.  
  
"Huh?" Megumi replied.  
  
"Don't ever bring that idea up again."  
  
Megumi only nodded. When Misao had finally calmed down she explained everything, excluding the part when she saw them sparring,  
  
When they had finished their food they had left for their dorms. Misao had a long drive so she felt a little stiff so she decided to take a bath. Aoshi and Enishi went out for a little bit. While Soujiro went to the public baths because Misao was using their bathroom.  
  
Soujiro was only half way there when he realized he forgot his soap. He immediately turned back. He quickly arrives to his room and opened the bathroom door to find it unlock. So he thought Misao had already finished her bath.  
  
When he entered he was proved wrong. Misao was still there alright, but it looked like that she hasn't started dressing yet. So she only had a towel. Soujiro and Misao stared for a while. After that more staring.  
  
Until Misao finally yelled, "GET OUT!!!!!"  
  
Misao threw him out (A/N: I know she is probably not that strong when she's calm but hey she was mad) the bathroom and closed the door locking it. When Soujiro regained his balance he sweatdropped at what had happened.  
  
**********  
  
The next day.  
  
The sound of beeping had entered the room. Misao tries to hide from it by wrapping her pillow around her head, but Aoshi, Ensihi and Soujiro had been waken up. Misao gets frustrated and throws her alarm clock at Aoshi with out realizing it. Amazingly he caught it.  
  
After 10 minutes, Misao finally decided to wake up. She was about to make her bed when she noticed a red spot. Misao was shocked but soon realized it was that time of month again. She grabbed a pair of uniform and rushed into the bathroom with her sheets.  
  
She turned on the water in the sink and started trying to was out the stains on her sheets. When she felt satisfied she started on her pajamas because she knew that it would be a while until she could go to the laundry here cause she had classes to attend.  
  
While Misao was in the bathrooms the boys found time to get into their school uniform. But they had also noticed that there was blood on her sheet.  
  
"Why is there blood on your sheets?" Soujiro asked. Misao had blushed but didn't answer as she exited the bathroom.  
  
"It's the time of month again," Misao simply replied.  
  
"What?" Soujiro asked not taking the clue.  
  
"Baka, she's having her period," Enishi said. Misao and Soujiro blushed.  
  
************  
  
Lunchtime.  
  
Misao sat with the Kenshin-gumi again, but not the other three. They still remembered what happened last time.  
  
"So how was your first day?" Kouru asked.  
  
"Torture," Misao replied. "Ow, ow, ow."  
  
"Are you okay?" Megumi said checking her forehead.  
  
"Just having you know what," Misao said. They nodded because they understood how much the cramps hurt.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin asked in confusion.  
  
"Kouru-san your boyfriend is slow," Misao said.  
  
Kouru started panicking when said that, "He's not my boyfriend."  
  
"That's not what you said on the phone," Misao said finishing her lunch. She was about to say what happened when Kouru put her hands on top of her mouth.  
  
"Hey busu let her speak," Yahiko said. "I want to hear what you said about Kenshin."  
  
"Yes, I do to Kouru-chan," Megumi said getting fox ears.  
  
"Maa maa," Kenshin trying to calm down everyone.  
  
Misao finally managed to get free of Kouru and started telling them about the conversation they had on the phone when she stopped dead on her tracks. "Never mind, I wouldn't want to embarrass Kouru-san that much so I'll just skip to the part where we talk about boyfriends. Well the thing was Kouru- san said that I should get a boyfriend. I said that she didn't even have one and she said that she did. I asked who and she said a guy with red hair so I assumed Kenshin. She talks way too much about Kenshin. Do you know that I have to listen to her blabbering about Kenshin all the time on the phone."  
  
Megumi, Sano, and Yahiko started laughing while Kenshin just look confused. Kouru was blushing furiously.  
  
"So Misao are you going to try out for the fighting club?" Kouru asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah," Misao said.  
  
"You do know its today right?" Kouru said sympathetically.  
  
"Ugh!!! No fair," Misao said with a sigh. She knew she wouldn't make the team while she had her period. "I'm going to try anyway."  
  
"But Misao do you know how painful that will be?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Weasel girl trying out?" Sano asked. "Yeah right."  
  
Sano and Yahiko had started laughing when they overheard the girls' conversation.  
  
Misao started twitching at what he had said. If she heard correctly Sano had called her a weasel. A WEASEL?  
  
"WEASEL?!" Misao said growing more frustrated.  
  
"Yeah you heard him," Yahiko said with a wide smile.  
  
Misao was about to pounce on him.  
  
"Misao!!" Megumi and Kouru shouted at the same time. "Do you know how much trouble you'll cause?!"  
  
Misao calmed down when she heard them and realized they were right. Misao sat back down.  
  
"What's the deal with your fighting club?" Misao said.  
  
"We have very high standards," Kouru said. "And our Captain/President is Shishio Makoto is very picky on when he chooses people to join the team. When I tried out I barely made the cut."  
  
"So who's on the team?" Misao asked.  
  
"Just about the best, Kenshin, Soujiro, Aoshi, Enishi, Saitou, Yahiko, Sano, me of course. There is more but I don't remember. Shishio's favorite though is Soujiro."  
  
Misao was about to ask why when the bell had rang.  
  
"See you later at the try outs."  
  
***********  
  
After classes.  
  
The bell had ringed loudly around the school. Aoshi, Enishi were frowning as they exited their last class. Soujiro's smile was faltered. Misao noticed the change in them.  
  
"Why are you guys so down?" Misao asked.  
  
"Fan girls," Enishi muttered.  
  
That didn't help Misao one but until she heard screaming. "Oh-my-gosh!" she heard. She turned to find the source. Fan girls all right and as far as Misao could see they were crazy.  
  
The boys started to run (A/N: Okay this scene might be OOC for the boys but hey fan girls can get dangerous). They headed to the safety of their room, which happened to be Misao's too.  
  
Misao followed them for she was afraid she might be late for the tryouts.  
  
"Move!!" Misao said.  
  
"What no way! We got here first!" a girl said.  
  
Misao growled. Didn't they know that she lived here? She managed to get passed the crazy fan girls without causing too much trouble. Ok she sort of scared them off when she yelled at them but hey they left didn't they?  
  
She reached into her pockets to get her keys when she realized that she forgot to grab them when class started.  
  
"Open the door!" Misao yelled. "If I'm late I'm blaming you! And if you don't open this door I'm going to tell those fan girls of yours every single class you have!"  
  
They still didn't open the door. Misao got frustrated. She was about to knock the door down out of frustration when the door opened. It was Soujiro who finally opened the door.  
  
"Come in," he said wearily.  
  
Misao didn't even complain cause she knew that she was probably really late now. She noticed that the boys were already in there fighting uniform. She grabbed her fighting uniform and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Five minutes later she exited the bathroom.  
  
"Well are we going or what?" Misao asked impatiently.  
  
When they arrived at the tryout, which was at the gym, it had already started. Misao noticed that she was the only girl there. They seemed to be waiting for the four of them, well three they didn't exactly know that Misao was trying out.  
  
"Misao you made it!!" Kouru shouted.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped at the outburst including Misao.  
  
"Well since everyone is here lets start the tryouts," Shishio announced. He smirked at Misao. "and since there is only one girl, ladies first. You'll be facing Enishi."  
  
They got on the mats and chose their weapons. Misao chose Kunai while Enishi chose Watou. They got ready in their fighting stance.  
  
"Fight!" Shishio shouts.  
  
For a moment they just stand there but then Enishi started attacking. Misao had barely dodged them all. Misao realized that Enishi had the upper hand because the fight was mostly close range so she couldn't get a good shot with her Kunai.  
  
'I know!' Misao thought. She grabbed one of her Kunai and started attacking by using it as a knife. She sliced him at his right arm. Enishi jumped back at the attack. His right arm had slowly started bleeding.  
  
Enishi had jumped back just far enough for Misao to attack. She shot twenty of her Kunai at him but he dodged them all. Misao was growing frustrated and let her anger take over her. She used up all of her Kunai. Enishi managed to dodge all of them with his quick speed.  
  
Misao soon realized her mistake but so did Enishi. Misao was now weapon less. Enishi starts walking to Misao to finish the match. Misao did a handstand, then a split on the air while doing the handstand. She started spinning which caught Enishi off guard again.  
  
She managed to hit Enishi with two kicks but he was unfazed. Misao couldn't see which way she was going but she managed to find her way near her Kunai. She picked a few off the ground and was about to throw them again when they were called to stop.  
  
"That would be all for the match. We will judge you with the match they did," Shishio said.  
  
Misao nodded. Misao was breathing heavily and there was pain in her stomach. But she stayed to see the other people's match. They all ended up being too boring because the people trying out were way out classed. Most of them were very short because Shishio called it to end when he saw the difference between the two who were fighting.  
  
"We will be giving out callbacks as soon as possible. Till then I suggest you rest up for your next match, which will be next week." Shishio said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Please review! 


	2. Science Class, History test and the Next...

A/N: Ok since I'm naturally a very lazy person it took me a while to put this up. Anyway like you've heard before, I don't own any of the characters I use and I'm not making any money out of this. Disclaimers are so boring but thanks for the reviews.  
  
************************************************************************Chap ter 2: Science Class, History test and the Next Match  
  
The next week, one day before the next match.  
  
"I can't believe we have a history test on the same day as the next match!" Kouru said.  
  
"It's not that bad we get to see weasel girl suffer after class," Yahiko said.  
  
"I heard that," Misao said with fume coming out of her ears.  
  
"I know," he said smiling.  
  
Misao was ready to punch him but luckily the bell rang and they had to go to different classes.  
  
"Good afternoon class," Misao's science teacher (A/N: I couldn't make up a name!) said.  
  
"Good afternoon, sensei," the class recited.  
  
"Now pair up with the partner I gave you last week, and we'll be doing something with temperature," the sensei said. Unfortunately for Misao she got the worst lab partner the whole class could get, Sanoske.  
  
When they paired up the sensei said, "Now I want you to time how long until your water reaches 100 degrees F."  
  
"Ok weasel let me handle the water and temperature and you can time," Sanoske said taking rule of the whole experiment.  
  
"No way, I wanted to do the temperature!" Misao argued.  
  
"I called it first!"  
  
"So! Ladies first!"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?!"  
  
"It means ladies get to chose first!"  
  
"So you're calling yourself a lady hah!"  
  
"How dare you." Misao grumbled and it turned into an all out war with the whole class watching. In the end they where separated and Misao got partnered with and Kenshin or 'girly man' in Misao's head.  
  
After the whole incident Misao didn't want to do the temperature any more and let Kenshin do it.  
  
"Misao is it supposed to go all bubbly?" Kenshin asked all of a sudden.  
  
"What?" Misao asked looking at the thermometer. "Kenshin! The sensei said 100 degrees F! Not Celsius! If I get a failing grade I'm blaming it on you!"  
  
Misao started to strangle and shake Kenshin.  
  
"Misao I don't think that's very healthy for Mr. Himura," the sensei said but Misao ignored him until the sensei had finally had enough and gave both of them detention.  
  
"Detention! No!" Misao said finally hearing the teacher.  
  
*********  
  
Later that day, after all the classes.  
  
Misao was found in detention instead of the library where she should be studying for the history test tomorrow.  
  
'This is all Himura's fault,' Misao thought. 'When I get my hands on him he is so dead and he's not even in detention!'  
  
Misao looked at the clock hopefully but the arms started moving fast making it seem that she was spending a lot of time in detention. That is until the sensei that was watching them hit the clocked and fixed it.  
  
'He is so dead,' Misao thought again as she banged her head on her table.  
  
After Misao served her time she had just enough time to borrow a couple of history books from the library, just enough for her to past the test.  
  
Her room mates where already in the room.  
  
(A/N: I really don't know if this is how Enishi acts but I see him as a big egoist tell me if I'm wrong.)  
  
"So where you been?" Enishi asked.  
  
"Detention," Misao grumbled looking through her books.  
  
"From which class?" he pressed.  
  
"Science," she said not taking her eyes off of the book she's looking through.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Would you mind your own business?!"  
  
"Chill out, just because me, Soujiro, and Aoshi all have perfect records, doesn't mean you have to be mad at us."  
  
"What! I wasn't mad at that!" Misao said. "Ugh forget it. Leave me alone. You guys may not have a history test but I do so I need to be studying."  
  
All through the night Misao was studying using a flashlight so she wouldn't disturb the boys. Though she only checked out about 3 books most of the stuff they had was pretty much confusing. She had read all 3 books about 50 times already but only one book was starting to make sense.  
  
In the end she fell asleep with a book open and her sitting up. After that incident last week with the alarm clock, her alarm clock was nowhere to be found. So instead of waking up to a beeping sound she was waked up by the sun.  
  
"Ah! Why didn't anybody wake me up?!" She asked the guys who were already ready and was just preparing their things.  
  
"We tried but you wouldn't budge," Soujiro said.  
  
"Did you try using hot water?!" Misao said as she got her uniform for school and headed to the bathroom.  
  
"No but we did try cold water!" Soujiro shouted through the door.  
  
"Ugh! Cold water won't work for me only hot!" Misao screamed while trying to get dressed.  
  
"We'll keep that in mind tomorrow," Enishi said with a hint sarcasm.  
  
Once again Aoshi was the quiet one.  
  
**********  
  
All through the day Misao felt like going to sleep but she kept wide awake or tried to anyway.  
  
When it was history she thought she did pretty sure but when she had to wait for the rest of the class to finish she was pretty sure she fell asleep.  
  
But then came the moment of truth, the next match. This time she wasn't going against Enishi but Yahiko. And although she was able to get some sleep during History she didn't get much of the rest she needed.  
  
So when the match started Yahiko went on the offensive. Misao very tiredly dodged all of his attack though. While doing so a yawn managed to escape her lips. Yahiko thought she was taunting him and started attacking even harder but again she dodged them, barely though.  
  
After Yahiko's tough attacks Misao must have fallen asleep standing up, for her head was bowing down. Yahiko thinking she was concentrating took this to his advantage and started attacking. One of his attacks hit her right in the stomach which woke her up.  
  
"Hey what was that for!" Misao shouted forgetting where she was. "Can't you see I'm trying to get some sleep!"  
  
Everyone, including Shishio, sweat dropped.  
  
"WH-what?" Yahiko said stuttering. "You mean to tell me you were sleeping!"  
  
"Yes! And now it's payback time!" Misao shouted as she threw some of her Kunai and pinned Yahiko to the ground.  
  
"Hey get me off!" Yahiko shouted.  
  
Misao finally collapsed from her lack of rest. Everyone was worried but after much consideration Aoshi finally decided to carry her all the way to their room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well there you go the next chapter what do you think? Please review! Oh and I just updated my profile to tell you guys about the next chapter for this story! 


	3. Deal!

A/N: Well since everyone knows the disclaimer and they are so boring I'm not doing it in this chapter! What?! It's just a waste of time because everyone knows it! Well sorry it took me soooooooooo long to update but I was working on my other stories (not really I was just being lazy)!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Deal!  
  
A week after the match with Yahiko everything was A Okay. Misao made it into the club and everyone was happy. Except for the person who made it into the club. It was lunch time and Yahiko and Sano kept bugging Misao.  
  
"I can't believe you got into the team!" Yahiko said to Misao who was trying to eat her lunch. She was seating with everyone except her roommates. "I mean Aoshi had to carry you back to your room!"  
  
They were still bugging her about that and it was already two weeks and Misao was getting pretty annoyed.  
  
"Will you two shut up?" Misao said as she took a bite to what looked like macaroni and cheese. "That happened last week."  
  
"Aw what's the matter weasel girl embarrassed?" Sano teased her in a childish voice.  
  
"Hohohohohohohohohoho," Megumi laughed.  
  
"And what is so funny?!" Misao said. A vain was popping out of her head and if you looked closely you'd see smoke coming out of her ears.  
  
"Well it seems that you have three handsome boys as your roommates and you still can't get a date to the dance," Megumi said with another laugh.  
  
"What dance?" Misao said calming down for a bit when she didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
The group sweat dropped.  
  
"Misao how could you not have heard?" Kouru asked her. "There is a spring dance coming up and the only thing everyone in the whole school is the dance."  
  
"Oh that's because I don't pay attention to things sometimes," Misao said.  
  
"You got that right," Yahiko and Sano both muttered. Misao's vain returned on her head.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Nothing!" both of the responded quickly afraid to face her short temper.  
  
"Oh Misao!" Megumi said as she grew fox ears. "How about we make a deal?"  
  
"What kind of deal?" Misao asked going back to normal. The two boys sighed in relief.  
  
"Well since your three roommates probably don't have a date why don't we get them some?" Megumi responded as she grew fox tails.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Well whoever can get a date for one of the guys before the other person does has to." Megumi stopped, trying to think of something good.  
  
"Go out on a date with Sanoske!" Misao decided for the two of them.  
  
"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!" Sano shouted at Misao.  
  
"It's a deal!" Megumi said, shaking hands with Misao to assure the deal, totally shutting out Sano's voice.  
  
**********  
  
"It's a good thing I know two perfect people to match them up with!" Misao said to herself as she walked down the hall. "I'm sure either Tae or Omasu will help out!"  
  
Her plan was perfect! Go and ask Tae if she would help her out. If she says yes continue from there! It was perfect!  
  
She saw Omasu go by and rushed to her.  
  
"Hey! Omasu! I need your help! It's important!" Misao shouted at her when she jumped in front of her friend. Omasu jumped when she shouted at her.  
  
"Oh, you scared me Misao," Omasu said after she shrieked. "What is it?"  
  
"WellyouseeImadeabetwithMegumi!Andthethingisthatifeitherofusgetoneofmyroomma tesstogoonadatewithsomeonethenwedon'thavetogoonadatewithSanoske!Sothat'swere youcomein!Ineedyoutogoonadatewithoneofthem!Please!Please!Please!Please!Pleas e!Please!" Misao said in one breath.  
  
"Misao please slow down all I heard was Megumi and Sanoske. Is there something going on with them?" Omasu asked?  
  
"No but here is the thing." Misao said taking a giant breath. "Well-you-see- I-made-a-bet-with-Megumi!-And-the-thing-is-that-if-either-of-get-one-of-my- roommates-to-on-a-date-then-we-don't-have-to-go-on-a-date-with-Sanoske!-So- that's-where-you-come-in!-I-need-you-to-go-on-a-date-with-one-of-them!- Please!-Please!-Please!-Please!-Please!-Please!"  
  
"Misao, I'm sorry but I already have a boyfriend," Omasu said.  
  
"What! Who?" Misao asked/screamed at Omasu.  
  
"Well," Omasu leaned towards Misao and started to whisper, "you have to promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"I promise." Misao said urgently.  
  
"Actually my boyfriend is one of your roommates," Omasu said whispering.  
  
Misao was shocked.  
  
**********  
  
"Oh come on Kouru!" Megumi shouted to her friend.  
  
"No! As in N-O! No!" Kouru shouted back.  
  
"Well you won't go on a date with Kenshin!" Megumi said. "How come you can't just go out with someone on one date?!"  
  
"First of all the reason I'm not going with Kenshin is because Tomao (sp?) got to him first. And second of all, HELLO! I don't even know the guy you want me to go out with!"  
  
"Yes you do!" Megumi said in triumph. "His name is Shinomori Aoshi."  
  
"What! Why would I want to go out with an icicle! And plus Kenshin might get the wrong idea."  
  
"He already does! First of all you didn't make any attempts to ask him out!"  
  
"Yes I did! But that's not the point! I won't help you win against Misao."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I don't like using people!"  
  
"You're hopeless," Megumi sighed as she left Kouru. "I'm going to ask Tea."  
  
Kouru sighed and muttered, "THANKYOU!"  
  
"Did you say something?" Megumi said turning around.  
  
"No-no-no-I-didn't-say-anything," Kouru said really fast.  
  
"Whatever." And she left heading to Tea who was passing by. "Hi, Tea!"  
  
"Wah!" Tea said as she started to run away from Megumi.  
  
"Run for you life Tea," Kouru muttered feeling sorry for the poor girl.  
  
"Wait up Tea!" Megumi shouted as she went after the running girl. "I just want to ask you a favor!"  
  
Megumi finally cornered Tea. Tea whimpered. Tea said, "What is it you want?"  
  
"Well I want you to go out on a date with Shinomori Aoshi," Megumi said. "I promise I'll make it up to!"  
  
"Um, sorry, but I can't, um, I already have a boyfriend!" Tea lied. "Yeah, that's it."  
  
Megumi looked at him with curiosity, "Who is it?"  
  
"Uh," Tea started panicking. "Um, um." Enishi just walked by them staring at the two with one eyebrow raised. "Enishi!"  
  
"Huh/WHAT!" Enishi and Megumi said at the same time. Tea went and took Enishi's arm.  
  
"Yup he's my boyfriend," Tea putting on a fake smile. Some of Enishi's fan girls were watching them. Enishi started panicking.  
  
'Gah! Fan girls! Not good, not good, not good!' Enishi thought.  
  
Tea noticed Enishi tense up.  
  
"Just go along!" Tae hissed at Enishi. He nodded.  
  
**********  
  
After Misao's shock she said, "So who is it?"  
  
"I'll tell you but first let's find Tae," Omasu said.  
  
"Yeah sure I have to ask her if she'll go out with one of the guys." Omasu giggled.  
  
They saw Tea along with Enishi.  
  
"I didn't know Tea was Enishi's girlfriend," Misao said as she saw Tea with Enishi's arm. "In fact I didn't even know he had a girlfriend."  
  
Misao turned to Omasu, who hasn't said anything for a while, to see if she was paying attention. Omasu had a vain popping out of her head and she was flushed.  
  
"HOW DARE HE!" Omasu said her voice trembling, because of her anger.  
  
"What?" Misao said completely lost.  
  
Omasu stormed up to Enishi and slapped him.  
  
"Wait Omasu!" Enishi shouted as Omasu stormed away. Tomoe suddenly appeared next to her brother.  
  
"What did you do this time?" She asked in a calm voice.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Enishi retorted.  
  
"Oh no, Omasu!" Tea said going after her.  
  
Misao stood there looking clueless. Then she finally realized that Enishi was probably Omasu's boyfriend. 'Wait a minute if Enishi is Omasu's boyfriend then why was Tea grabbing onto Enishi's arm?' Misao thought then all of a sudden got really angry and stormed up to Enishi.  
  
"Enishi you double crossing jerk!" Misao shouted as she slapped him.  
  
"What?!" Megumi said finally realizing what was happening and she too slapped him across the face.  
  
"Why is everyone just slapping me on the face today?!" Enishi asked. "I haven't even done anything!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Tada! Another chapter! Sorry for not updating sooner! Well anyway... Guess what?  
  
Have you guessed yet?  
  
Ok if you haven't guessed yet this is your last chance!  
  
I'm have a really good New Years resolution! Its to not be a procrastinator!  
  
Random person: I highly doubt that your gonna make it trough the whole year not being a procrastinator.  
  
Well just you watch! R&R! Please? O and sorry if I sort of made fun of Enishi or that he might be out of character in this chapter!  
  
And remember the review thing is your friend! 


	4. Trouble

A/N: There goes my resolution -- and it didn't even last long. O well. Sorry guys for the super late update! Well at least I didn't give up on this story and I won't anytime soon.

Chapter Four: Trouble

Tea ran after Omasu this was all her fault.  
  
"Oh! Osamu I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't know! He was just helping me out with Megumi!" Tea shouted after her. Omasu stopped.  
  
"H-he was?" Omasu asked stuttering.  
  
"You've heard of Misao's and Megumi's bet haven't you?" Tea asked. Omasu nodded. "Well Megumi was trying to persuade me into involving myself with it."  
  
"Please don't be mad at Enishi, it wasn't his fault."  
  
Omasu put her head in her palms. "Oh, no I jumped into conclusions again. What am I going to do?"  
  
Misao finally caught up with them, but she heard everything.  
  
"Wah!" Misao said unhappy with how things turned out. Then something hit her. If she could get Enishi and Omasu back together it would count and she wouldn't have to look for any more possible candidates. "I know! I'll help you out Omasu! I'll get you two back together if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
Only it wouldn't be as easy as it sounded.  
  
News spread quickly in the school, and things weren't going as planned. Not that Misao had one but the events weren't helping.  
  
Misao had found the perfect couple already and she just had to go ruin it. Well she didn't actually do anything but she was putting herself down anyway.  
  
"How did I get stuck in the middle of this bet anyway?" Sano complained as he passed Megumi. Misao almost laughed at the sight of Sano sulking around. Well almost.  
  
She really needed something to cheer her up right about now.  
  
"I know! I'll call Jiya! I'm sure he won't mind and plus I haven't talked to him for a long time!" Misao declared to no one and had caused a scene once again.  
  
Misao headed to the phone booth somewhere near the office. Everyone was aloud to use it... just that no one actually did. So it was all open for Misao.  
  
"Hello?" Jiya asked.  
  
Misao was glad she had gotten Jiya instead of the answering machine.  
  
"Hi!" Misao answered.  
  
"Ah! Misao!" Jiya said sounding really startled something he never usually sounded like on the phone.  
  
Misao's good mood suddenly dropped.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Misao asked worriedly.  
  
"No! Nothing at all! Just startled that you called is all!" Jiya said sounding much happier than he should be.  
  
"Oh," Misao said not being fooled one bit.  
  
"I-I have some good news Misao," Jiya said rather nervously. "Would you like me to tell you now or when you come home for spring vacation?"  
  
Misao smiled. "I'm coming home for spring vacation?!"  
  
"Of course! What would spring vacation in Kyoto be with out you?" Jiya said he was glad to have been able to change the subject Misao could tell. She was too focused on what he was saying though, to have cared.  
  
"Then let's make it better by telling me the good news later!" Misao said.  
  
After that phone call every single worry Misao had seem to melt away only to have them shoved in front of her face once again.  
  
"Misao!" Kaoru shouted as she ran up to her. She seemed to be stressed.  
  
"Is there something wrong Kouru?" Misao said feeling her distress.  
  
"I-its A-aoshi!" Kaoru said panting because she had been running.  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
Nothing good could be happening because of the way Kaoru turned away. Kaoru stopped talking and there was a long moment of silence.  
  
"Kaoru! What happened?!" Misao asked her frustration getting the better of her. She started shaking Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin showed up from behind Misao and put a hand on her shoulders.  
  
"Misao please calm down," he said softly.  
  
"He got into a car accident," Kaoru said quietly.  
  
Misao looked shocked but there was a question ringing in her mind.  
  
"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling this to his family?" Misao asked confused.  
  
"B-but in the school records it said that he was your older brother!" Kaoru said shocked.  
  
"What are you talking about?! I don't have any relatives except my grandfather! My family died in a car accident along with my older brother!" Misao blurted out. She was so confused and the tension wasn't helping one bit. Tears were falling freely down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry Misao- I didn't know," Kaoru said.  
  
"Don't be! I don't need anyone's pity!" Misao said as she broke free of Kenshin's grip and started running out of the school.  
  
An hour later Misao and Aoshi's roommates still didn't know what had happened to the both of them.  
  
"Maybe Aoshi ran away with Misao?" Enishi suggested. Soujiro just stared at him and gave him a funny look.  
  
"That couldn't possibly it," Soujiro said, "but it does prove that you have a much perverted mind than everyone thought."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Enishi asked. They soon started arguing almost forgetting about their roommates. They would have if it wasn't for the knock on the door.  
  
"Soujiro! Enishi! Open the door please," it was Kenshin. It was a fact that neither Aoshi, Soujiro, nor Enishi was very fond of him. Enishi didn't seem to want to budge so Soujiro took the liberty to open the door.  
  
"Sorry to bother you but the principle wanted to send this note to you," Kenshin said. "More than likely it's about Misao and Aoshi."  
  
"Arigatou," Soujiro said and waited for Kenshin to leave before he shut the door.  
  
Soujiro opened the note and started reading it.  
  
"So?" Enishi asked. "What does it say?"  
  
Soujiro frowned. "Aoshi is in the hospital and Misao is missing."  
  
"What?!" Enishi asked. "Why is Aoshi in the hospital? And why is Misao missing? Why are we just being told now?"  
  
"I don't know," Soujiro said calmly. "Maybe we should go visit Aoshi and ask him ourselves."  
  
"And how about my second question?" Enishi not fully satisfied.  
  
"Maybe someone around the school will know," Soujiro said getting slightly irritated but still smiled like always. "We can split up and one of us can go see Aoshi while the other one looks for Misao."  
  
"Good idea!" Enishi said smiling. Soujiro didn't like his reaction to his plan. Normally Enishi would just make up another plan and they would go with that. "You go look for Misao I'm going to talk to Aoshi. Plus everyone knows I'm no good with girls."  
  
Soujiro sighed but nodded. That was almost expected. Enishi always took the easier way out; it was natural for him.  
  
Tomoe silently took a bit of the sandwich she made for herself when there was a sudden knock on the door. She opened the door with one had while she held her sandwich with her other hand.  
  
It was Megumi.  
  
"Can I help you Megumi?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Well it's sort of about your brother," Megumi said.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you were one of his fans," Tomoe said gesturing for her to come in. Megumi held up her hands in front of her in defense.  
  
"Oh I'm not!" Megumi said. "Well you see I had a bet with weasel girl on who could get one her roommates a date with someone. The loser has to go with a date with Sanosuke. Right now my main target is Enishi, seeing that after Omasu had slapped him he is now currently single."  
  
"I see," Tomoe said nodded. She took a bite of her sandwich and swallowed. "Well knowing Enishi as well as I do he's pretty much into every single type of women there is."  
  
"I really should be happy that it seems I have a lot of choices to choose from but unfortunately I have too much," Megumi said. "If he really is into every single type there is there is no way I can possibly narrow it down."  
  
"Well he doesn't like gothic girls for sure and he doesn't like girls who has gone out with certain people and liked certain people. Like for instance he doesn't like Yumi because she likes Shishio."  
  
"Okay," Megumi said getting out a little notebook. Tomoe raised an eyebrow but didn't question her.  
  
A/N: Sorry again! I'll try to update soon! Review! Please! I love to read your comments and if you have something that you don't like please tell me and I'll try to make it better!


End file.
